Of Bored Demons and Eventual Happily-Ever-Afters
by TheBestEver222
Summary: In which Rin sets out to annoy Bon and ends up going to a magic show with him instead. Not that he minds. This is a sequel to "Of Tired Demons and Death Threats" and "Of Hungry Demons and Homework Assignments", just so you all know. Rated high T for Rin's language.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the magician and his cards._**

Rin was bored. Boooorrrrreeeddd. B-O-R-E-D. Bored was a weird word, wasn't it? And why did it sound like board? Could anyone answer that? Words were just weird. Weird words. Heh, that's alliteration. Aaaannd...he was bored again.

Gah! Was there anything to do in their dorm? No, absolutely fucking nothing. Why was it so boring there? Where was his brother again? Oh yeah, he was out on some cool-ass exorcist mission, leaving him there alone to DIE.

There had to be something he could do. Anything. All he was doing was just laying in bed, being fucking bored.

He could cook. No, no. He'd done that a bazillion times already, and there was really nothing new left to try (not to mention they now had a month's worth of prepared dishes in the fridge). So cooking was out.

He'd clean, but that was BORING, and it wasn't like the dorm wasn't already moderately clean. And by "moderately" he meant "completely and utterly", because he'd already scrubbed every surface free of dust and grime two hours ago. HE'D BEEN THAT BORED. There was nothing more to clean…

AND HE WAS STILL BORED.

 _Rin?_

The sudden voice in his head made him jump. Rin looked around before spotting his twin-tailed cat familiar sitting on the floor beside his bed, flicking his tails languidly.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kuro! You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack! Warn me next time!"

 _Sorry, I thought you knew I was here._

"Nope. Kuro, I'm boooorrrrrreeeeddddd," Rin complained.

 _Then do something._

"There's nothing to do! Help me before I die!" Rin mimed dying for a moment, tongue stuck out to the side and hand grasping at his throat as though he were choking.

 _You've got friends, don't ya? Ask them to hang out with you or something._

Rin paused, thinking this over, before exclaiming, "Kuro, you're a genius!"

 _Really?_

"Yes! I'll go annoy Bon! What a great idea!"

 _That's not what I said._

"Not listening!" Rin said as he jumped out of bed to go track down Bon.

…

Since Rin had no idea where to find the other boy – because fuck, he'd never paid attention to anything and didn't know where he'd be on a Sunday afternoon (Church? Did he even go to church?) – Rin decided that calling Bon would be the best option. And he had better pick up, because Rin was bored and did not want to be ignored. He would seek vengeance if he was.

"Hello?" Ah, he answered. Good, that meant he got to live another day. Then again, Rin did sometimes wonder if he'd actually be able to kill Bon. He'd tried to before, but the strange soft spot he'd had for the other boy let Bon get off easy. He was lucky Rin liked him, or he'd be dead already.

"Hi Bon!" Rin greeted cheerily. He was, after all, happy that Bon had picked up.

"Hey, Okumura. Can we talk later? I'm doing something important." Rin felt offended.

"More important than me? How rude. I'm the most important, ya know," Rin pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, but I'm studying for a test," Bon explained.

"But I'm bored, Bon! Can we do something?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Can't you go bug your brother?" Bon sounded annoyed. The plan was working.

"He's out on a mission. Come on, let's do something! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Against my will," Bon muttered.

"You're the one who always says that we're friends." Rin pouted, though he was aware Bon couldn't see it through the phone.

"Yes, that would be me," Bon admitted, "Okay, tell ya what. I'll finishing studying later, and we can go to this magic show nearby."

"Magic! I love magic!" Rin excitedly agreed.

"Okay, cool. Meet me at the bus stop in twenty."

"Bon, you're amazing! I promise to never try to eat you again!"

"Good to know." Rin could hear Bon chuckle in the background as he hung up the phone.

He came to annoy, he left with company to a magic show. It seemed like a successful mission.

…

The entire bus ride to the show was spent with Rin excitedly talking about magic. He was practically bouncing out of his seat in anticipation. He enjoyed yammering on and on about magicians, and it made Bon laugh, so Rin took it as a win-win.

They arrived not long after boarding the bus, and – once they slipped Rin's sword passed security – both him and Bon took a seat at one of the tables amongst the crowd and patiently waited for the show to start. Well, Bon waited patiently. Rin was squirming in uncontainable enthusiasm and smacked Bon on the arm like an excitable schoolgirl when the lights dimmed. In Bon's words, not his own. Rin would never compare himself to an "excitable schoolgirl".

Halfway through the show, the magician needed a volunteer from the audience, and Rin practically jumped out of his seat with his hand waving around frantically in the air. It was a tough sight to miss, which was probably why the attention was drawn to them in the first place. And was then placed solely on Bon.

"The gentleman sitting beside the overly-eager young man," the man on the stage said, much to Rin's chagrin. Not that he wasn't about to make Bon go up there anyway.

When Bon shook his head in way of disagreement, Rin shoved him toward the stage, which was returned with a glare. If looks could kill… Well, honestly, the whole population probably would have been extinct by now. But really, what did Bon expect? Annoying him was rapidly becoming Rin's life-long aspiration.

"A bit reluctant, aren't we?" The magician chuckled as Bon stepped up on the stage. Rin, with his exceptional hearing, could just pick up his grumbles about pushy demons and how he'd like to step on their tails.

The magician pulled a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere, which was already enough to amuse Rin. Of course, the trick he preformed was even more exciting.

"Pick a card, any card, any card at all!" he directed eccentrically. Bon was quick to follow his instructions, probably because he wanted to be off the stage as soon as was possible.

"Be sure to memorize the card. Show it to the audience if you'd like, make sure it's real." Bon showed the card to the audience, despite the fact that very few would be able to see it. Rin got to see it, though. Two of hearts.

"Okay, now stick it back in the deck." The magician held out the rest of the cards in his hands so Bon could do so. After he had received the card back, he shuffled the deck several times before picking one off the top and holding it out for Bon to see.

"Is this your card?" It was held up high for all to see, but Bon shook his head. It was the seven of spades.

"Oh, is it not?" The magician peeked at the card while the audience began to murmur. Rin felt sorely disappointed.

"Ah, yes. My mistake, I missed a step." The magician flicked his wrist and the card caught fire, startling everyone, especially Bon. He then put the flame out with a small puff of air and once again held the card out for Bon and everyone else to see.

"Now, is _this_ your card?" Rin could already tell from where he sat that it was, in fact, the two of hearts. This amazed the demon boy more than it honestly should have.

"Oh my God! Bon, are you _seeing_ this?! I DO NOT THINK YOU ARE SEEING THIS!" Rin shouted from the crowd, loud enough for all to hear. Everyone started laughing, much to Rin's surprise. He laughed along with them anyway though, mostly because he didn't think he'd ever seen Bon's face a brighter red than it was at that moment. He glared at Rin the whole walk back to his seat.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Bon muttered in exasperation.

"I dunno. Just thought it was cool." Rin shrugged.

"Why did I come here with you again?"

"Because I'm your favorite," Rin replied instantly.

"I don't think so. There are a lot of people I like more than you…"

"Whatever you say, but I'm the one you decided to bring to the magic show."

"And I'm fiercely regretting that decision," Bon said before rolling his eyes.

Rin pouted, "I find that offensive."

"Well, it wasn't a compliment."

Soon after Bon's forced participation and Rin's outburst, the magic show was over, much to the disappointment of the half-demon.

"Let's go to another one!" Rin exclaimed as they walked to the bus stop.

"Maybe in three years, when I've recovered from this experience," Bon said.

"Three years? How do you know we'll still know each other in three years!" Rin argued.

"Well, if we don't, you could always get Yukio to take you," Bon assured.

"But that wouldn't be as fun!" Rin complained.

"Why, because he doesn't get as annoyed by you?" Bon asked sarcastically.

"No, stupid. Because I like going to places with you more than with Yukio. I mean, I do live with the guy." Rin rolled his eyes at Bon's apparent idiocy.

"Okay…" Rin got the distinct feeling that Bon had no idea how to answer that.

Rin skipped ahead of him cheerily, saying, "And yeah, you're a little fun to annoy. Can we do something like this again soon, Bon? Please?"

He turned to face Bon, only to stop in his tracks when he realized that it wasn't only Bon who'd been behind him. There was someone else, an older boy, who held Bon in front of himself, a knife to the boy's throat. And of course no one else was dumb like the two of them and walking around outside after sundown.

Bon didn't look all that frightened, but Rin could tell he was. It was only natural to be at least a little scared when someone holds a knife to your throat. Now, Rin knew Bon could defend himself, so the fact that the guy had even managed to get a knife close to him was sort of surprising. He must have snuck up on him.

"Give me everything valuable you got, or I'll slit his throat," the boy demanded in a gruff voice, pushing the knife against Bon's throat just enough to be mildly uncomfortable. This infuriated Rin more than he could say, and so he reached behind him for his sword. No one was allowed to make threats on Bon's life except him.

"Rin!" Bon hissed, warning him not to draw the thing where others could see.

"Don't worry, Bon. I got this." He grabbed the sheath off his back and held it firmly in his hands.

"Drop the weapon! I'll kill him right now!" The knife was pushed on harder, and Bon scrunched up his face in pain.

The situation angered Rin, and he just wanted to hit the guy over the head with his sword so that it'd all be over, by he wasn't sure if he'd be able to move fast enough to ensure Bon's safety.

"I said drop it!" The boy seemed frazzled, and because of this, he was unaware of the fact that he continued to add pressure to the weapon. This time, he added enough to break the skin, and a small trickle of blood ran down Bon's neck.

To say Rin was furious about this was an understatement. In fact, he was so pissed that he may or may not have "accidentally" set the older kid's shoes on fire. The guy may or may not have hopped around like an imbecile for a few moments, knife laying forgotten on the sidewalk, before Rin tackled him and smacked him in the face with his sword. This was all speculation, of course. At least, Rin would later describe it as such.

Once he was firmly knocked out, Rin was off of him and examining Bon thoroughly for any and all possible wounds.

"Are you crazy? Someone could have seen that!" Bon yelled, frantically glancing around for any who could have noticed. No one was around, not that Bon could tell.

Rin's tail flicked agitatedly behind him, somehow having made itself known at some point during the fight, Bon wasn't sure when.

Rin angrily said, "I should kill him."

"I don't think you need to. I've gotten worse injuries from you attacking me."

Rin squinted at him uncertainly, before nodded, "Okay, fine. But at least call the police. I want him to _suffer_."

"Already on it," Bon said with his phone to his ear, "And maybe you should calm down a little. You're more pissed than I am."

"Damn right! Only _I_ can try to kill you!"

"You can't do it either!" Bon yelled loudly, glaring at the other boy. The phone stopped ringing and Bon had to pause their coneversation to speak to the person on the other end.

"But I'm your favorite. Isn't your favorite allowed to?" Rin asked in confusion when Bon was finished his call.

"You're not my favorite!" He crossed his arms and scowled at the sidewalk across the street instead of looking at Rin.

"Hey, Bon?" Rin said from behind him.

Bon turned around as he grumbled a "What?"

He was definitely startled when Rin suddenly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, you're _my_ favorite, anyway." Rin smiled widely.

Bon was pretty sure that his face was flushed, maybe even more so than it had been at the magic show, but he managed to mutter, "Yeah, whatever."

When Rin seemed to deflate at this, Bon pulled his face closer and kissed him right on the lips. He had been wanting to do that for the longest time.

He pulled away and said, "I guess you're my favorite, too."

Rin smiled again, this time even bigger, and his tail was wagging back and forth happily. In fact, Bon didn't think he'd ever witnessed a time when Rin was more happy, even though Rin was usually pretty energetic in the first place.

"I knew I was your favorite!" Rin threw up his arms and then wrapped them around Bon's neck in a joyful hug. He had to let go when the police arrived so that he could shove his tail in his pants to hide it and answer a few questions, but the entire ride home – that they had been graciously been offered by one of the officers – Rin held onto Bon's arm and talked excitedly.

Bon found that, unlike his experiences with a tired Rin and a hungry Rin, he quite enjoyed this one. He didn't think he'd mind Rin being bored more often, if it always ended with him kissing him. Minus the attempted mugging, of course. But that was only to be expected. He had a feeling, though, that it had less to do with being held at knife point and more to do with Rin getting angry. Even when it was to protect you, the demon's fury was still terrifying. Bon thought that even Satan himself would agree.

 _ **How'd you guys like the last installment in this series? I thought it was good, threw in a little action to spice things up a bit. Really, why can't everyone just realize that threatening Ryuji Suguro is off limits unless your name is Rin Okumura and you're the son of Satan? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **P.S. Did any of you guys realize that I made Bon's card the two of hearts because of the two of them liking each other? Yes? No? Maybe so? You will have my respect if you did.**_


End file.
